: Experiments proposed under Specific Aim I deal with basic aspects of placental development and follow directly from published research indicating the importance of the transcription factor AP-2y in regulating placental specific gene expression. Experiments proposed under Specific Aim II deal with the regulation and function of renin at the maternal fetal interface and flow naturally from recent findings concerning renin gene expression during pregnancy.